


Magenta Milkshake

by catchoi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Flashback, Idk what to tag this as, M/M, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, OC, Saeran Choi - Freeform, choi saeran - Freeform, help me, i am so going to end up on that tumblr that posts those weird ao3 tags, i would not mind anyway i like that blog, idk there is a flashback i guess, oh man this is so weird, technically this is not my oc, this is my first work idk what to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchoi/pseuds/catchoi
Summary: So much time has passed since Saeran left Magenta. It's been such a long, painful journey, having to heal from all the trauma that place left in his mind, and learning not to miss it. Honestly, he doesn't miss all of it, he really doesn't miss the abuse. But, as Saeyoung's fiancé will accidentally remind him, Mint Eye had some nice parts, and he never wants to forget them. Particularly, the golden-haired boy that captivated his heart.
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Magenta Milkshake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heres_ur_ramen (AlviePines)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlviePines/gifts).



> Okay, so this is an OC that my best friend (and partly, I) made, because we headcanon Saeran as bi and we really wanted to give him a boyfriend, so we did, his name's Yoojin and we love him. This might be very confusing to the readers that don't know anything about Yoojin, so sorry about that lol Anyways, so this one time my best friend (who I'm gifting the story to) asked me to give him a headcanon for Saeran and Yoojin's relationship, but instead of that, I gave him the story of their first kiss (or at least, how I like to imagine it went). And one thing led to another and now I'm publishing it for the world to see! Enjoy.

"Saeran! We're back!"

Saeran didn't look up from his book as he greeted the couple that entered through the door. It wasn't that he wanted to look rude, he was just too focused on what he was doing.

"You should come with us next time, Saerannie! It'll be fun!"

"Maybe" Saeran was used to Saeyoung whining about him not going with him and MC when they made plans to go out. The cries about woe is him, not getting to spend quality time with his brother. The "younger" of the two usually said that he just liked his alone time. He'd never admit he was scared of ruining what could be a fun day for his sibling.

"I brought you something" Saeran finally looked up from his book to see MC retrieving something from a small bag. He was also used to this, she always got something for him "as to not make him feel left out" (even though he was the one that rejected their offers to go out). It wasn't that which left him stunned.

"Have you ever had a milkshake? They're a little sugary, but they're really good!"

\- - - - - - - - -

"Have you ever had a milkshake? They're a little sugary, but they're really good!"

He looked up at the blonde boy, who was holding a milkshake in each hand. He sat down beside him and handed him one.

"Not really..."

"Come on, try it. I promise it's good."

Saeran obliged, bringing the straw to his lips. To say he was delighted at the taste would be an understatement. He had never had something so sweet before.

"It's tasty!"

Yoojin smiled. "Told you. Extremely sweet." He took a sip of his own drink and kept talking. "There's not that much variety of food at Magenta, and I kinda missed sugar, so... I thought it'd be nice to bring you here." He took a pause as if he was remembering a specific moment, and continued. "I always liked this place, you know. I used to come here a lot, especially at this hour. It brings back some memories."

Saeran looked at the blonde as he kept rambling about anything and everything. He wasn't even sure if he was actually listening to half of the things he was saying. Still, he liked it. Occasionally, he'd also add something to the conversation, and they talked about any topic they could think of until finally, silence came over them.

He didn't mind it. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence. In fact, he actually felt cozy. A warm feeling spread over his chest as he focused on the boy beside him. His soft blonde hair that framed his (in Saeran's opinion) flawless face. Those eyes that seemed to shine under the moonlight, and the scar under them.

Saeran didn't know exactly when he noticed how much he liked the boy's company, or when he started losing himself so often while staring at his phisique, or why he felt so happy when the boy started spending more time with him, when he used to actually try to get away from him.

Well, he did know the answer to that last question. He knew exactly why his heart started pounding whenever he thought of the "golden-haired boy". Or why, right now, he reached so subtly to hold his hand. He was expecting to be rejected, as he usually was whenever he tried to get too affectionate with him. Instead, Yoojin held his hand tightly, making a soft blush rush to his face.

Love, to Saeran, was strange. He hadn't had much true love in his life. His mother obviously never loved him. That man, V, also couldn't have loved him. And his brother... he felt sick just thinking about that traitor, who manipulated his feelings only to abandon him. However, his Savior had shown him love and acceptance when everyone else left him.

But this love was different. He knew that the warm feeling spreading through his heart wasn't something his Savior had ever made him feel, or could make him feel.

Too deep in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed Yoojin being a lot closer to him. He was startled, but tried not to show it, as to not make the other boy get away from him again. Although not as startled as he was when he suddenly pulled him into a kiss.

If he had to describe what he felt at that moment, he'd say it was like fireworks had set off inside him. Or as if he had ice cream after years of not eating anything.

The joy didn't last very long, the kiss ended as quickly as it had started. Yoojin pulled back and let go of him, apologizing frantically. But Saeran kissed him again, closing his eyes, wanting to enjoy the moment as much as he could.

This time, Yoojin didn't pull away. Instead, he deepened the kiss as Saeran wrapped his arms around his neck, trying to get as close as he could.

To this day, he doesn't know how much time they spent like that. All he knows is, in that moment, as they stared into each other's eyes and smiled the brightest smiles, he actually felt happy.

\- - - - - - - - -

"Saeran? Are you listening to me?"

Saeran was pulled back to the present day with the help of MC's worried voice. Oh, right, that happened years ago. He felt a slight disappointment at remembering he wasn't in the back of a diner with the love of his life.

"Oh, sorry, MC. I guess I spaced out."

"Yeah, it looked like it. Anyway, here you go" she handed him the milkshake he had been staring at for probably more than a few minutes and left.

Yeah, Saeran really missed those days sometimes. Those moments where life didn't seem so exhausting, where he didn't have much trouble relaxing, where his past didn't seem to haunt him as much. He stopped trying to make people understand whenever he expressed those feelings, as they all wondered why would anyone miss being in a torturous, brainwashing cult.

But, looking back at the milkshake, Saeran couldn't help but crack a smile. He knew exactly why.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the romance part wasn't too bad, I am a simple lesbian who has never actually fallen in love before, so I have no experience in that aspect. Still, I hope it wasn't too bad ^^; If you have anything to comment on the fic, please do! And thanks for taking time out of your day to read this.


End file.
